In support of the NCI clinical program, the Contractor will perform passive hemagglutination assays and enzyme-linked immunosorbant assays for serum antibodies to protein and polysaccharide antigens on serum samples obtained from patientsimmunized in vivo by the NCI with these antigens in order to access the capacity of patients with various malignant and immunodeficiency diseases to make a humoral immune response.